Shirley Sheep (episode)
Transcript Peppa: It's great to come to your house for a change, Suzy! Suzy: Baa! I know! Peppa: What shall we do? Mummy Sheep: Kids! Cousin Shirley's here! and Suzy run downstairs Peppa: I know you! You were on the cover of 4U Magazine! Shirley: Uh, yeah! I'm the daughter of Star Sheep! Star: I know! She's lovely! Now, I'd better get ready for my show tonight! You too, kids, you're getting front row seats! Peppa: Let me introduce myself, Shirley. I'm Peppa Pig! *snorts* Shirley: How dare you snort at the daughter of a cerebrity. Peppa: But... Shirley: And you can make up for it by coming to Mum's show. At home... Mummy Pig: Peppa, Suzy's auntie Star is on a world tour, and she's in Peppatown today. Would you like to see her? Peppa: As a matter of fact, I would, please. Mummy Pig: Good, 'cause I've got tickets. It's at 4:00! Peppa: What time is it now? Mummy Pig: 4:00! gets into the car Daddy Pig: Is everybody ready? Mummy Pig, Peppa and George: Yes, Daddy Pig! Tobias: Whatever. Daddy Pig: Then let's go! At the show... Peppa: I've got front row seats because I'm friends with Suzy! *runs to the front row* Guard: Sorry, sheep only. Peppa: I don't care! (knocks down guard) Guard: Ouch... Announcer: Presenting Star Sheep with her first song! Cig... Suzy: Peppa!? I can't believe you got into a sheep-only concert! I hate you forever! At home... Peppa (crying): George, you've always been the one known to cry but,... *sniffs* ..., I can't stand losing my best friend. Tobias: Ha, ha! Crybaby! Mummy Pig: Tobias, leave her alone! She's just lost her best friend! Tobias: Woah. Can't believe you actually agreed that she'd lost her best friend instead of comfortingly telling her there was hope. Mummy Pig: Anyway, it's time for bed. In bed... Peppa (crying): Oh, Suzy, are we still even friends? In Peppa's imagination.... Shirley: Come on, Suzy. Let's get away from these ruffians! and Suzy walk away Peppa: *sighs* The next day at playgroup... Madame Gazelle: Children, I'd like you to meet Suzy's cousin Shirley, who is also the daughter of Star Sheep. Kids other than Peppa: Oooooooooooh! Peppa: (eye twitches) You...YOU (Shirley gasps) RUINED MY LIFE, SHIRLEY! YOUR MUMMY'S CONCERT CAUSED ME TO LOSE MY ONLY BEST FRIEND! Danny: (holds phone recording Peppa) This thing is going viral! Peppa: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR MUMMY WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO ME, BUT SHE DID! AND NOW MY FRIENDSHIP IS FOREVER SHATTERED! GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE, SHIRLEY! Shirley: (tears up, and runs away crying) Madame Gazelle: Peppa, why would you do such a thing to our new pupil!? Peppa: I can't believe Suzy swapped me out for that snob! Suzy: Come with me, Peppa. go to the girls' washroom Suzy: Peppa, Shirley's not my best friend, I'm, just lucky to be related to a celebrity and I rarely see her, you know? You'll always be my best friend, even when we're all grown up! Peppa: Oh, goody! Rebecca: *comes in* Looks like the confessional's been taken care of during Shirley's peformance! Madame Gazelle: You know you're getting suspended from playgroup, right Peppa? Because of what you said to Shirley, Star Sheep is going to have to be suspended from her career as well. Peppa: (gasps) Star Sheep: Hello. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes of the same name as the characters' names